historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
Leopold Peeters
|birth_place = Liège, Belgium |nickname = The Belgian Kaiser |height = 5 ft 7 in (1.70 m) |weight = 160 lb (73 kg) |nationality = Belgian |website = |bike_number = |years = 1999–2016 |Teams = Suzuki, KTM |Races = 28 |Championships = 3x One-on-One Champion 6x Rivalry Champion 2003 MX2 FIM Motocross World Champion 2007 MX1 FIM Motocross World Champion |Wins = 29 |GP debut = 1996, GP da Bélgica, 125cc |First GP win = 1999, GP of Liège MX1 |retired = 4 October 2016 }} Leopold Peeters (born 29 December 1979 in Liège) is a Belgian former professional motocross racer. He went retired undefeated with record of 29–0. Peeters was the 2003 MX2-GP World Champion. He repeated as MX1-GP world champion in 2007 although he did not win a single GP in that year.Steve Ramon career profile Peeters raced for the Teka Suzuki team managed by former world champion Eric Geboers and his brother Sylvain Geboers (both defeated), until an injury ended his GP career in 2011. He also won the Belgian national championship in 1999 (in the 125cc category), 2004 and 2006 (both in the MX1-GP category). Early life Leopold Peeters was born on 29 December 1979 in Liège, Belgium. He was the son of Karl John Peeters, the former German motocross rider and Johannah Meetes, an Belgian farmer and bartender. Professional Motocross career Debut and starting defeated streak Peeters started in 1997 in the 125cc class, where he won the championship in 2003, after becoming vice-champion in 2001 and 2002. From 2004 he drives in the MX1 class. He was fourth in the final standings of the 2004 and 2005 championships and third in 2006. 2007 Champion In 2007 he won the championship after Stefan Everts won the championship six years in a row and ended it at the end of 2006. Ramon also won the Belgian 125cc championship in 1999 and 2000 and the Belgian MX1 championship in 2004, 2006, 2007 and 2008. In 2003 he won the Motocross of Nations with compatriots Stefan Everts and Joel Smets and in 2004 the title was won with Stefan Everts and Kevin Strijbos. 2008 Championship and injury In 2008, Ramon finished second in the championship after the Italian with Belgian roots David Philippaerts. During the championship of 2009 on the circuit of Valkenswaard Ramon broke a cervical vertebra so he could not race for two months. In July he drove another race for the Belgian championship for the first time after the accident. Latest fueds On the "yellow" team Geboers Steve wins the third place, but in 2010 takes full advantage of injuries Joshua Coppins (long dominator of the championship) and team-mate Strijbos to win the second title career champion, without having won only one Grand Prix in the queen class. On July 30, 2011, during the qualifying of the Grand Prix of Limburg, to Lommel, he suffers a serious accident that in the first moments causes fear of paralysis. After the medical tests, we learn that Steve has suffered a contusion of the spinal column and that he will have to follow a long rehabilitation before resuming full physical functions.. Last match and retirement At age of 37, Peeters announced that his last race match. Before he will or not retired undefeated, Peeters had little brawl against German Clément Marie Meinrad (31–11) resulting Peeters was injuried. But he already recovered before his last match and tell the world that he will pay for it. On January 21, 2016 at X-Games in Austin, Texas. Before the match, Peeters was stopped by his American friend Chris K. Ellison where they talk little bit. At his race match against Meinrad, Peeters defeated Meinrad. After his match, Peeters announced his retirement with undefeated record of 29–0. Life after Motocross After his retirement, Peeters was selected as trainer to the Seven MX Brand (created by James Stewart Jr.) and was training Danny W. Ellison; which also Ellison undefeated record of 16–0 at the time and become very good friends. Legacy Leopold Peeters was an icon of both Belgian and American countries. Personal life Motorsports career record Records and awards Career * World Champion in 2003 in 125 cc on KTM 125 SX * 4 victories in Grand Prix (in 125 cm³) * Motocross Nations 2003 on KTM with Stefan Everts and Joel Smets * Belgian Champion inter 2004, 2006, 2007, 2008, 2010 * MX1 Motocross World Champion 2007 on a Suzuki Factory * Winner of the Enduropale of Le Touquet 2011 References External links